


There's Magic in the Air

by cyquor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fanart, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyquor/pseuds/cyquor
Summary: Art: Julie explores her magic for the first time, to everyone's delight.A scene fromlbswasp's delightful ficAll Eyes On Me, please read it for the full context!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Julie and the Phantoms Bang 2020





	There's Magic in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Eyes On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256184) by [lbswasp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbswasp/pseuds/lbswasp). 



**Author's Note:**

> Tools: tablet, Clip Studio Paint  
> Time: approximately 35 hours
> 
> [on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJISOAYgr0Q/) | [on Tumblr](https://fandomdough.tumblr.com/post/638271755105992704/theres-magic-in-the-air-inspired-by-and-drawn)


End file.
